


Cold hands

by Khat58



Series: Library Dorks [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, implied cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Ezekiel forgot gloves so he decides warm his cold hands on his warm boyfriend. Cute fluff I made using another tumblr prompt. Kisses and implied cuddling.Enjoy.





	Cold hands

Ezekiel can't remember everything and it just slipped his mind to grab gloves before going out on the mission, even though his boyfriend reminded him 10 times. But once he got there he regreted all his life decisions, it felt like Anartica(it was Michigan in the winter so same difference)

So once he got back his hands were icicles and he neeeded to warm them up. But this is Ezekiel, so of course so he had to annoy someone in the process, and he knew exactly who to annoy.

You see, Jake didn't come on the mission because he is recovering from the last mission where he was running after a pesky *Kitsune that was messing with a small Japanese villiage and twisted his ankle.

Jenkins said he would be alright in a few more days, but because he didn't have to go through the terrible cold temperatures of Michigan. Ezekiel would bring the cold temperatures to him.

Jake was sitting on a chair next to the table in the middle of the annex, reading a book. Without warning his boyfriend Ezekiel snuck up behind Jake and rest his freezing hands on Jake's warm neck.

"OH MY GOSH YOURE HANDS ARE FREEZING! GET THEM OFF ME!" Jake yelled at Ezekiel, nearly falling off his chair. "But you're so warm," Ezekiel complained. "Did I not tell you to take gloves?" Jake said as Ezekiel bowed his head,

"I forgot, now my hands are cold", "Oh I didn't notice when you put them on my freaking neck!" Jake exaggerated. Jake looked at his boyfriend who was holding his hands out with puppy dog eyes.

"Sit down and give me your hands,"Jake huffed out. Ezekiel smiled and plopped himself down on Jake's lap. "That's not what I... never mind" Jake said as he took his boyfriends hands in his own.

"You know I think my mouth is cold too, you wanna warm it up," Ezekiel said to his boyfriend. "Don't push it," Jake said but still happily leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Huh they are cold maybe I should warm them up some more," Jake said joining in the game, giving Ezekiel another kiss, slightly longer than the last.

"Honestly my entire body is cold" Ezekiel said in true honesty. "Well then I'm sure we can find a fireplace and couch to cuddle on in our Magic Library.

_And that's how the rest of their day was spent._

**Author's Note:**

> *Kitsune- a trickster Fox and shapeshifter from Japanese Floklore, that's strength increases with age, wisdom, and life experience. They can sometimes drive people mad.


End file.
